The Challenge: 2nd Dimension
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: This fanfic takes place in the 2nd dimension with 2nd dimension Phineas and Ferb, not the Phineas and Ferb from the original series. This is pure smut, no plot. Slash. Mature audiences only, please.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is Inspirational Grape Juice from The Love of Our Lust. I was watching the new Phineas and Ferb movie, _Across the 2__nd__ Dimension, _for the second time (okay, maybe third time, but it was a really good movie!) when I was over-come with images and lines for a fan fic. Since then, the thoughts haven't left me alone. So, I have decided to write out a fanfic so they will leave me alone and I can work on other things. I hope everyone enjoys.

**Summary: **This fanfic takes place in the 2nd dimension with 2nd dimension Phineas and Ferb, not the Phineas and Ferb from the original series. This is also not time specific. In fact, I have absolutely no idea when this fic takes place. I suppose I'll leave that up to you. Also, this is total smut. There is no plot, just sex.

**Warming: **As previously stated, this is just sex, plain and simple. If you don't want to read sex between two male characters, then never ever click on anything from The Love of Our Lust. It is a rare thing if a fanfic of ours doesn't have sex in it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Disney does. And if they ever found out what I make their characters do, they would have me killed . . .

**The Challenge: 2****nd**** Dimension**

"Ferb? What are you doing?" Phineas asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. His brother didn't respond as he lifted the dull gray blanket and slipped underneath. "Wait, Ferb. There isn't enough room for both of us on the bed," he complained as Ferb pushed his way onto the mattress that was just wide enough for one body. "Ferb? Ferb!" he whined as the bed was jostled. "Are you even list-" Phineas's voice died away when Ferb gently placed one finger against his lips.

"Someone will hear you," Ferb warned, looking down at Phineas's sleep-hazed expression from his position above him. His deep, accented voiced rolled over the redhead, causing his heart to jump like always. Not that he told his brother this happened.

"W-well, what do you expect?" he defended in a whisper, a soft blush sprouting across his pale features.

A smile pulled at Ferb's lips before he leaned down to kiss the ruby stain on Phineas's cheek.

"Ferb? What are you doing?" Phineas squeaked, turning his head away. His heartbeat quickened as his once sleepy body became fully awake.

"Shh," Ferb whispered in the redhead's ear, his hot breath wafting over the skin, before he pulled the pale lobe into his mouth, suckling the tender flesh.

Phineas's gasp was a mix of surprise and pleasure. He didn't know how many times he had imagined and dreamed that something like this would happen, but never did he think it would become a reality. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as the other boy used his tongue to trace the shell of his ear, leaving a trail of saliva. "F-ferb?" Phineas called again, his voice shaky even to his own ears.

"Yes, Phineas?" Ferb asked, resting his weight on his arms, found on either side of his brother's head, in order to look down into the redheads sapphire irises.

Phineas counted his heartbeats: One. Two. Three. Four. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ferb replied in his usual cryptic manner.

Phineas didn't want to play games. He knew that he was in love with his brother. But, really, what could come from those feelings? They were siblings, after all! "This isn't funny. Go back to your own bed," he said softly, looking away from the face that seemed to be studying him.

Ferb lowered himself on top of Phineas, letting his body rest along his brother's. "I'm not trying to be funny," he responded, before placing his lips on Phineas's. The kiss was slow and sweet as Ferb moved his lips against Phineas's. When the redhead gasped, Ferb took the opportunity to quickly thrust his tongue into the moist orifice. He brushed his tongue along the other boy's, tempting it into a dance of slick muscles.

Phineas broke the kiss in order to catch his breath. His chest heaved up and down as he sucked in oxygen, all the while watching his brother's stoic expression. Even in the darkness, he could make out the curve of his cheek, the bridge of his straight nose, the strands of his green hair falling across his blue eyes. He knew they were closer than most brothers were, but he never thought that his feelings would be returned. His heart soared at the thought.

Phineas smiled up at his brother as he used one hand to pull him down and kiss him, returning the favor. Phineas tilted his head, giving his brother more access to his tempting mouth. In a playful moment, Phineas pulled Ferb's lower lip into his mouth, gently sucking on the flesh before softly scraping his teeth across the sensitized area as he pulled away. He felt a shiver run down Ferb's spine at the sensation it caused.

When Phineas looked up again, he noticed that Ferb's gazed seemed more intense as he stared down at the redhead. Ferb sat back on his knees, letting the thin blanket fall from his shoulders and pool at the foot of the bed. Before Phineas knew what Ferb had in mind, the other boy had already unbuttoned half of his dull gray pajama top. "Wait a minute," Phineas said, unsure where this was going. Ferb didn't heed his brother's words, if he ever heard them. Once the shirts was unbuttoned, he leaned forward once again, his gaze intent on the creamy skin that was exposed. Before his mouth could reach the tender flesh, two arms blocked his way. "What are you doing now?" Phineas asked, his nerves frazzled. This was all more than he could handle.

With out replying, Ferb encircled Phineas's wrists with his fingers and tenderly unclasped them from the chest and held them above the other boy's head. He shifted his weight, using one hand to tether the appendages. All the while, he leaned down once more and placed his lips over one tantalizing nipple. The yelp that escaped his brother's lips set Ferb's blood boiling. He wanted to hear more. Without moving his mouth, he swiped his tongue across the sensitive nipple, then swirled it around the hardening bud. He remembered what Phineas did to his lip, so he softly ran his teeth over the nipple, hoping the difference in the two touches would drive the other boy wild.

Phineas couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips any more than he could stop his body from arching into his brother's touch. The pleasure that coursed through him was like nothing he had ever felt before. He never imagined that the sensations would be this intense. All he could think about was that he wanted more.

"F-ferb . . . M-more . . ." he breathed out, his voice tight with unresolved tension. He squirmed in his brother's hold, trying to grind his erection against the other boy's, letting him know exactly what he wanted.

Ferb smiled slowly, liking the helpless wriggling of the boy beneath him. Using his free hand, he felt around the floor for a shoe. After he found one, he quickly removed the shoestring, using it to tie Phineas's hands to the headboard of his bed. Satisfied that the knot would hold, he ran both of his hands down the extended arms, down his sides where they came to rest at the hem of Phineas's pajama pants. Ferb stared into the pleasure-laden sapphire eyes of his brother as he slowly pulled the article of clothing down, inch by agonizing inch.

Phineas could do nothing but wiggle his hips and arch his back, hoping it would encourage Ferb to go faster. It must not have worked because Ferb took his time, stopping every time Phineas tried to make him go faster. By the time Ferb finally discarded the pajama bottoms onto the floor, Phineas was trying to hold his body still even though his muscled were thrumming in anticipation.

Ferb looked over his captured brother, running his gaze up his body. He was amused to note that Phineas didn't wear any underwear at night. His erection was standing tall, begging for Ferb's attention. Never one to disappoint, Ferb lightly ran his hands up Phineas's legs, barely touching the quaking flesh. He stopped at the slim hips, holding them in place. He didn't want his brother to get ahead of himself.

Without looking at Phineas, Ferb took the tip of his penis into his mouth, gently sucking on the head.

"Aaahh-nnf!" Phineas cried out, biting his lips to silence himself. He didn't expect his brother to suddenly do that. But, it felt amazing. More moans came up from his throat. The redhead could taste the copper of blood as he bit down on his lip to keep from letting them out.

Annoyed that Phineas was stopping himself from releasing the moans that he wanted to hear, Ferb took more of Phineas's erection into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip.

"Nnnnfff-aahunnn!" Phineas couldn't hold back any longer. He tried to thrust his hips toward the warm mouth, but Ferb's hands held them in place. Phineas never realized just how strong his brother actually was. "F-ferb, please," he panted. "Le-let me . . . I'm about t-to . . ."

Before Phineas could finish his thought, he climaxed into his brother's mouth. Ferb eagerly drank down the sticky substance, liking the salty taste on his tongue. He pulled away, licking his lips when he was done. The redhead blushed at the erotic image.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed over what had happened.

Ferb leaned down to kiss Phineas, the taste of his climax still on his tongue. "I'm not," he murmured when he pulled away.

"Um," Phineas started to say. "Are you going to untie me now?" he asked meekly.

Ferb looked down at his brother's helpless form and smirked. "No."

"Then, wha-" Phineas started to ask when Ferb opened the drawer in the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube the redhead used when he masturbated and had been hiding in there, hoping no one would find it. "How did you know that was there?" he asked, mortified. Ferb just smiled, not admitting to anything. Phineas couldn't look his brother in the face.

Ferb ignored his brother's embarrassed demeanor. He was focused on more important things. He squeezed a couple drops of the lubricant on his fingers, spreading it around. Once he felt he had a sufficient amount, he returned his attention to the redhead below him. He trailed his non-lubed hand across the pale chest, rubbing his thumb over a pert nipple as the other hand found the redhead's entrance.

"Wha! Wait! What are you doing, Ferb?" Phineas asked as his muscles tensed when a finger tried to enter him.

"Relax," Ferb whispered in his ear as he nibbled on his lobe, causing a low moan to bubble out of his brother. Phineas relaxed, focusing on the sensation of Ferb's teeth grazing the tender flesh of his ear.

Seeing his moment, Ferb gently pushed one finger in Phineas, stretching his entrance little by little.

"Nnnn," Phineas protested, wriggling his hips at the intrusion, trying to get the finger out.

Ferb flexed his finger, rubbing against the bundle of nerves he knew was there. Phineas bucked his hips, unprepared for the sudden rush of sensations. He couldn't control the jerk of his muscles as his body tried desperately to repeat the motion. Ferb smiled triumphantly as his brother all but presented himself for the taking. The Brit pushed another finger into his entrance, become impatient for the final act.

Phineas squirmed, clenching and unclenching his muscles around his brother's fingers, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled. Ferb pushed the last finger in too soon, causing Phineas to cry out in pain as his entrance was stretched to the limit. Ferb leaned down to place his lips against his brother's trying to kiss the hurt away. He didn't want the experience to be painful for him; he just got ahead of himself.

Ferb used his free hand to stroke Phineas's hardening member in an attempt to distract the youth from the pain. It seemed to work because, in a matter of moments, the redhead was moaning once again, the low, guttural sounds making Ferb hard. Not wanting to wait any longer, Ferb withdrew his fingers, hitting Phineas's prostate on the way out. In one swift motion, he discarded his pajama bottoms, not bothering to remove his shirt.

Ferb climbed back onto the bed, placing his member at Phineas's entrance. After adding a few more drops of lube to the shaft, Ferb began to enter the redhead.

"Wait!" Phineas called out. Ferb paused, not wanting to hurt his brother again. "I, um, are you sure?" he asked, looking up at Ferb, worry evident on his face. Ferb used one hand to softly push the hair back from Phineas's forehead, kissing the exposed skin. "O-okay, then," the redhead consented.

Ferb took that as his cue to continue. When Phineas's muscles tensed again, Ferb began stroking the other boy's hardened shaft, his fist running slowly up and down, milking the sensations as he pushed further inside. Once he was in all of the way, he paused to let Phineas get used to his member, biting his own lip to keep fro thrusting. Phineas's orifice was hot and tight around his penis, making Ferb shudder. He wanted nothing more than to stroke his inner walls with his shaft.

Ferb was caught off-guard when Phineas pulled his hips back slightly before thrusting them forward again. Ferb looked down into his blue eyes, the two sharing a private message before Ferb took control. He pulled out, leaving only the very tip inside, then thrust back in, angling to hit the prostate.

Phineas cried out at the feeling of his brother thrusting into him over and over again, slowly and carefully. He could feel his abdominal muscles starting to clench, anticipation building as his climax neared.

Ferb noticed his brother's impending climax and changed his pattern, using shallower thrusts, going faster, faster, still faster until he felt Phineas's muscles clench around his shaft, sending him into a climax of his own.

The two boys lay next to each other, each one's chest heaving as they tried to catch the breath that seemed to escape them. The silence in the room seemed uncomfortably imposing to Phineas when he should have been basking in the after glow. Instead, he felt awkward and embarrassed. "Um, Ferb?" he called, catching the other boys attention. "Why did you . . . You know?" Phineas asked, unable to make himself say it.

"Because I love. Why else?" Ferb relied simply, wrapping the other boy in his arms, cradling him against his body.

"Oh. Okay, then," Phineas said, relaxing into the embrace, closing his eyes. "I love you too," he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

"I know," Ferb responded before joining him.


End file.
